


Truth or Dare AU

by Diamondgirl2007



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondgirl2007/pseuds/Diamondgirl2007
Summary: Lucifer, Chloe and the gang get together to play a game of truth or dare!
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Original Charlotte Richards, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Truth or Dare AU

Right, so what are we gonna do?" Ella asks her friends. 

It was a Tuesday night and the entire gang, Dan, Amenadiel, Linda, Maze, Eve, Pierce, Charlotte, Lucifer, Ella and Chloe,were at chloe's house. It was game night and they were deciding what to play.

"What about, Never have I ever " Pierce suggested

"Or, what about dare or double dare" Lucifer wanted instead.

"I'm down for either, so you guys choose." Ella told her friends

"Right, so I choose dare or double dare, who's with me" Lucifer said into the room. Eve, Maze and Linda raised their hands.

"Okay, what about never have I ever? Pierce asks, Amenadiel and Charlotte raise their hands then Dan after seeing Charlotte raise hers.

" Great, so a tie" Pierce says annoyed.

"Uh uh uh, not yet, detective?" he asks. All heads turn to Chloe.

"How about we play just normal truth or dare" she suggests.

"Yeah alright" Ella says.

"Fine" Lucifer says as he sits down on the couch next to Chloe, enjoying the jealous look on Pierces face.

"Okay so this is how me and my siblings played it" Ella began to explain, "the first person would truth or dare any person of their choice. Then it would be that person's turn to truth or dare someone, but not the person who asked them. Simple. Oh, and if you don't do it, the person has to slap you, as hard as they want. But not too hard."

" Alright, who's first? " Lucifer asks.

"Ooh ooh me!" Eve practically begs.

" Okay, go then" Ella tells her

Eve squeals happily before turning to face maze, "truth or dare?" She asked her.

" Uh, dare" she says

" I dare you to Kiss me on the cheek" Eve says

Mazes face instantly turned red as she blushed harshly. "O-ok" Maze says before giving Eve a kiss on the cheek.

"Omg you guys are so cute together" Ella compliments them.

"Thanks Ellen" Maze says, smiling. 

"Its uh Ella, anyways Maze, your turn." Ella reminds her

" oh right. " she remembers, " Dan, truth or dare" Maze asks him.

" Truth" he says

"Have you ever had sex in a car?" she asks him.

" uh, um no, I can't say that I have" he says, a little embarrassed by Maze's question.

"Um Linda, truth or dare" Dan asks the tiny blonde.

"Truth" she decides after a while.

"Are you and Amenadiel a thing?" He asks, smirking at them

" Uh, I uhm" she stutters, her cheeks flushing red. "We uh kinda I guess" she said

"Hmm" Dan says, looking at them suspiciously, then giving Amenadiel a wink.

"Right, Charlotte, truth or dare?" Linda asked the tall woman sitting beside Ella.

"Um dare" Charlotte says cautiously.

"I dare you to drink a shot of vodka" she tells her.

"We have vodka?" She asked surprised

" Yup, Lucifer brought some" she explained

"Alright" she says before pouring a shot of vodka and downing it, earning cheers from her friends.

"Right Ella, truth or dare" she asks Ella

" Dare" she says happily

"Great, I dare you to to tell us a secret you haven't told anyone before" she dares her.

"Alright, I once hooked up with a guy in the ball pit of my local mall after hours" she says

"Really" Lucifer asks 

"Yeah" she said, seemingly proud 

"Wow miss lopez, you never cease to amaze me" the devil says happily at Ella

"Haha, okay Lucifer, truth or dare" she asks him

"Finally" he said, clapping a hand on his thigh, "dare of course" he says grinning widely.

"I dare you, to kiss Chloe" she dares

Suddenly Lucifer and Chloe both froze. Lucifer's face became as red as a tomato as he blushed uncontrollably. Then their gazes met. Lucifer gulped hard as he struggled to find words. "Uh um I" he began. He was about o protest, out of shyness. That was until he saw the evident jealousy all over pierces annoying face. He smiled and decided to ask chloe for permission first, before he kissed her.

"Um, detective. May I?" He asked softly

" Uh yeah, I mean unless you wanna get slapped by Ella. " she joked lightly.

Lucifer chuckled before leaning in and connecting his lips with her soft ones. It was pure bliss for both of them. Lucifer reached up a hand to cup chloe's cheek as her hands reached up to go around his neck. Their friends began to cheer as the kiss got more heated. They started to let out soft moans before Chloe desperately needed air. They broke apart and were gasping for air, but couldn't stop smiling at each other. Their friends were cheering loud after their kiss, well except for pierce who was sitting upset on the couch, frowning out of jealousy. When Lucifer saw this his smile somehow got larger even though it was already the biggest its ever been

"Right" Ella clears throat, "even though that kiss was so hot and I mean REALLY hot, Lucifer its your turn" she tells him, then winks at him.

"Uh right" he says, the smile never leaving his face as he put an arm around chloe, making the detective blush lightly.

"Pierce, truth or dare" he asks

" dare" he says in his annoying, very jealous voice

"I dare you to make out with maze" he dares

" no way, he's not touching me" Maze says, eyeing pierce dangerously.

"He has to" Lucifer says

"If you touch me I'll slit your throat" she tells him and takes out her knives as she sees him stand up and take a step towards her.

"Fine, I won't " Pierce said and sat back down

" aww too bad, but either way" Lucifer says and gets up to walk towards Pierce. No one knows what he's doing until he raise his hand high up into the air and SLAP! Connects it with Pierces back, sending him to the floor. Since Chloe was near his hand stung a little but he didn't care, smirking widely and chuckling as he said, "Ah, I love this game" then walking back to his seat. Leaving the group to stare in surprise at the man groaning in pain on the floor.

"I said not too hard" Ella says angry but secretly happy Lucifer hit pierce

"Its not Lucifer's fault Pierce is a wuss"Charlotte said, very amused and happy by the situation.

"Should we help him" Eve asks

"No, its part of the game" Maze says smirking as she watches Pierce lay on the floor in pain. And trust me when I say, that left a mark!😈

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my one shot!!!


End file.
